


Master Gherkin

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [51]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: But it had to be amazing, For National Animal Shelter Appreciation Week, Harry doesn't know what he did to deserve him, M/M, eggsy is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Harry and Eggsy are sent to retrieve the puppies for the new recruits. Harry's reaction gets Eggsy thinking.





	Master Gherkin

**Author's Note:**

> For National Animal Shelter Appreciation Week: https://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-animal-shelter-appreciation-week-first-full-week-of-november/ First full week of November

Eggsy was in heaven. He honestly didn’t care what else happened today, nothing would ever top it.

“Pleased, love?” Harry asked, voice wry. 

“This is amazing,” Eggsy said, laughing as he was swarmed with puppies. “Is this where JB came from?”

“It’s where all of the Kingsman pups come from,” Harry answered.

“Even Mr. Pickle?”

Harry’s face softened. “Yes, even Mr. Pickle.”

Eggsy hummed softly before helping Harry load the puppies into cages and carry them out to take them to meet the recruits.

* * *

“Harry!” Eggsy called up the stairs, “Come ‘ere, I got somethin' for ya!”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly, closing down his computer and making his way downstairs to find Eggsy in the living room. 

“Brought a friend for you,” Eggsy said cheerily, depositing a small terrier puppy into Harry’s arms. 

“Eggsy?” Harry murmured in surprise, “What…?”

“I saw how you were looking at the puppies the other day, I know you miss Mr. Pickle, so here,” Eggsy fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. “He needs a name, Haz.”

Harry looked at the puppy with soft eyes. “Master Gherkin,” he said quietly. “His name is Master Gherkin.”

“It’s a good name,” Eggsy smiled. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m starved.”

“Dinner should be just about ready,” Harry responded, carrying the dog into the kitchen. He paused in the doorway. “Thank you, Eggsy,” he pressed a gentle kiss to Eggsy’s lips.

“Of course,” Eggsy smiled. “Anything for my knight in bespoke armor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
